New Hell
New Hell (新地獄, Shin jigoku), also known as The Underworld (冥界) or simply Hell, is the place from where the spirits originate. It is also the birthplace of Elsie and Haqua. Whereas in the past, Old Hell was a world full of chaos and evil, the "New Demons" of the current Hell base their society on order and reason. Location The Underworld is located at the other side of the surface world. It is not known for sure if it is really located at the other side of the surface world; it was first explained by Diana. In the realm of Hell, New Hell hovers in the air due to the surface becoming uninhabitable. Logistics The role that Hell has is to catch lost souls from the earth and send them back to Heaven. Before being sent back to Heaven however, some spirits are punished for crimes committed on Earth. What is known is that they don't gather the spirits in a single location but instead, they separate themselves in different districts. The District Chief's job is to manage and organize them according to their place of death. Old Hell Long Ago, Hell was a place were demons would compete with each other and kill. After Old Hell was sealed by the Goddesses, New Hell was formed. Vintage, a group dedicated to reviving Old Hell's traditions, intends to bring back Old Hell by killing the Goddesses. Before New Hell was created, Old Hell was a place where evil humans were raised, and the wicked souls were nourishment for the demons. According to Haqua, that was once the Hell that demons used to live in, but that was many ages ago. The Old Devils got greedy and sought to control all three realms (Heaven, Earth and Hell) to turn them into soul farms. This is also the reason why Heaven interfered. There were also demons who would not do evil deeds. These demons banished the old demons by sealing them away and created "New Hell." In truth, it was the Goddesses that sealed up the Old Devils. With the appearance of the New Devils, New Hell was formed. Policy and Rules Unlike Old Hell, New Hell has a complete set of rules and regulations that are entirely different as compared to Old Hell. Such rules include the banning of killing a human or devil; however, these new rules and policies are just a facade. New Hell still uses Old Hell methods like torture to extort information from their suspects. It was initially believed that it was due to Vintage's influence; however, the arrest and subsequent disposal of Dokuro Skull proved otherwise. History In the era of the Old Hell, each era of them were been development independently on the legend and traditions offered by the living peoples. New Hell was operating as a consolidated entity that has transcended culture and history; however it is shown that the remaining old devils had a strong influence over New hell much like the rich or royals. Chair Devils There are devils in New Hell that have a higher status than Dokuro Skull. They were shown to be observant of Elsie. They are also known as the "Ministry of Underworld Law Enforcement," the special task force for the Runaway Spirit Squad Headquarters. There are a total of ten chiefs from every section of the world. The ones known are: # Gare Della Monte Doubi: The commander of the North American Soul Hunter Group. Chairdevil of the New Hellian unified security committee and as final member emeritus of the retired devils association. # Gorogoro Lagram Gunhorn: The general of the Central African Squad, she's a member of the Old Hellian Cultural Heritage Protection Conference and an consultant to the Associations for Teaching History to little devils. # Roudret Ruhm Lentrant: The captain of the seekers unit of Europe and the Commissioner of the great energy task force Commission and Supervisor to the Underworld Green Force. She was shown to be one of the revealed conspirators behind Vintage and the runaway spirit squad. # Anoa Noah Delfrich Nice: The sector chief of the Southern Pole Region and the Commissioner of the Advocacy Group for the protection of Local Devil's rights. Also the Representative of the Let's Walk the Underground Group. However, it was shown that at least four out of the ten chair devils are in league with Vintage and are planning to use the Runaway Spirit Squad to wage a war against the "Old ghosts" and wanted to monopolize the Goddesses as weapons of war. It is unknown how many of the rest of the chair devils are aware of this situation. Category:Plot Overviews Category:Spoiler List of Citizens of New Hell These are the people that have been operating from Hell in the living world to get the spirits. They have their own respective job and Buddy that they must follow. The current known Devils are: New Devils The New Devils (新悪魔, Shin akuma) are the newest generation of devils born to New Hell. A noticable trait is that they have no horns on their heads and generally look like normal humans. The known list of New Devils are : *Elucia de Lute Ima *Haqua du Lot Herminium *Sharia Frey Amon *Akari Kurakawa *Meg *Angie Old Devils The Old Devils (旧悪魔, Kyū akuma) are older than their New Devil counterparts. Most of the Old Devils are from powerful and influential families, and it is also the Old Devils who were the ones that tried to destroy the human world years ago that prompted the Goddesses to seal most of them away. Some remaining Old Devils eventually joined Vintage, an illegal organization that intends to resurrect Old Hell. Most Old Devils also tend to be prideful. Old Devils have horns on their heads and sometimes, even have other strange mutations, too (Gira for example had three different eyes). The List of all known Old Devils are: *Nora Floriann Leoria *Fiore Loderia Lavigneri *Cresta and Camry *Lune *Gira *All Spirits Unknown It is unknown what kind of devils are these since it is due to the lack of appearance or being too ambiguous to discern. The known lists are : *Dokuro Skull *Midas Los *Needles Moura Rami *Gare Della Monte Doubi *Gorogoro Lagram Gunhorn *Roudret Ruhm Lentrant *Anoa Noah Delfrich Nice Physiology of Old and New Devils New devils look and talk exactly like normal humans thus, sometimes, it is quite difficult to differentiate them from actual humans since they can easily act like normal humans. They also have no horns present. Old devils, on the other hand, have horns to distinguish themselves from New Devils and can have different placement of horns. Fiore and Nora's have only one, and a more present-day and western horn on the side of their head while Lune has two horns that resemble those of a Thunder Oni's. Gira's horns are similar to Lune, only sharper and had three eyes, similar to a Triclops or another type of Oni. Even stranger, each of Gira's eyes are different. It is interesting to note that both New and Old Devils may have higher strength than normal human beings since Haqua is able to use her scythe and cause devastating blows to Keima (To the point of breaking some parts of the Katsuragi household's wall) while Nora is shown to be able to use extremely large medieval weapons effortlessly, and Lune managed to fling Haqua to a metal railing with a force strong enough that the railing was bending to a large degree. Vinatge members have also shown to easily kill a large group of hired elite soldiers of the human world. Enemies The only enemies New Hell have are Vintage, Spirits and denizens of Old Hell. They have no grudge against Heaven, shown by their respect for the Goddesses, even working with them to seal away the escaped spirits. However, the many higher ups of new hell was shown to have wanted to monopolize the goddesses for their own gains and was also shown to be the real leaders behind Vintage. Notable Places Far East Devil High School It was the school that Elsie, Haqua, Nora, Fiore and all the rest of the members of the Runaway Spirit Squad attended before they became official Runaway Spirit Hunters. The school is rather large as it also has a student dormitory and even a Medical Check Station. At the Department of Order, the Far East branch, there will be activity reports sent there, and the Chief of Countermeasures will make closing statements or other important events there, too, at the main hall. East Fortress Greda East Fortress Greda (グレダ東砦, Gureda higashitoride) is said to be the final battle ground of the Almage-Machina War. This is the place where the Goddesses and New Devils (Dokuro Skull being one of the more prominent figures) defeated, and the Goddesses eventually sealed up all of the Weiss. Despite the mass break-out of the 60,000 Weiss, it is said that they are only a small portion of all of the Old Devils and hence, most are still trapped in there. Being part of the original Hell, the place is uninhabitable but is connected to a tall rock that act as a gateway to the human realm. Vintage is currently using the rock above as a gateway to channel and fully break the seal to then use the human realm to let the Old Devils live. Trivia *According to Dokuro Skull, there are no men in New Hell. This explains the reason why Keima has only interacted with female demons. *Many New Devils can't fly, so they have to travel by boat along Roads of Light. *The surface of New Hell was corrupted during the Armagemachina, so New Hell's director relocated the facility to an island floating in the sky. The Far East subdivision has a Chinese style. *According to Lune, it is forbidden for a New Devil to kill a human or fellow devils. Category:Hell